lessafandomcom-20200213-history
Lessa/Overview
Lessa (Kor. 레사) is a God and the secondary protagonist, after Rano in the Lessa Manhwa. 'Appearance' In his human form, Lessa appears as a young man with green-silver hair and icy blue eyes. He is of a slender build and has an ethereal appearance. His teeth are similar to a Demans: normal incisors in the front, with sharp canines on the side, going all the way back. His pale skin earns him the nickname "Flour" from Rano, a name he despises. He looks younger than Ares and Rano despite being a lot older than both of them. The length of his hair changes frequently throughout the series. Lessa wears dark, edgy clothing, designed by POGO, after waking up. In Season 2, Lessa dons a red wig, which earns him the title of, "The Crimson Knight." However over the course of the series he wears a large array of clothing, from sweaters to suits. In his god-form, Lessa looks like a gigantic faun, with two huge horns curving back from his forehead, goat ears and purple skin covering his nose and forehead. His eyes are a glowing white, his hair is very long and cyan in colour. This God-form is sitting on a throne in the other-world. Lessa dons a partial God-form, which he adopts when he uses his Godly power on Earth. His eyes turn purple and he grows his horns. 'Personality' Lessa has a rather stoic personality, which can look like insensitivity and border on ruthlessness. He seems to grow more emotional as he spends more time on Earth in human company. Ares depriving him of part of his power and making him more human might play into Lessa's restlessness. He is paradoxically extremely caring, cherishing all forms of life. He would not hurt a flower. If mistreated and hurt, he will not choose to retaliate against an opponent whom he perceives is not a threat to his life. Lessa is also very loyal to his friends. When he met Diane, he chose to protect her no matter what, only to get betrayed. He still pledges to continue this with her reincarnation, Rano, even though he still felt hurt due to the betrayal. He stays steadfast to his promise of saving Lucy for Rano no matter what, showing just how far he will go for the ones he cares for. Due to his long sleep, Lessa has poor knowledge of modernity. Combine that with poor grasp on figurative forms of speech. His ingenuity makes him buckle at Rano's motorbike being his baby, or disarms a conceited White who meant to bully him into being his bread-shuttle. 'Background' When Ra found that Dark Lessa couldn't understand basic emotions and realised if her power was left to manifest, she would destroy the world he had created. So, he sought the purest and most innocent being he could find, and came upon a mountain goat with white fur, and sealed Dark Lessa inside the creature. Ra ordered the Angels to take care of and raise the mountain goat. As the little goat grew, he developed a human-like form, and began to look more like Dark Lessa. The Angels decided it might be worth trying to get him to talk, so they gave Rabiel, the task of teaching Lessa how to speak. Rabiel soon found that Lessa was able to read his mind, and along with his brothers Michael and Gabriel went to speak to Ra. Ra told the three Angels, he had named the little goat Lessa, and he will take him with him, giving him a Gods power. Lessa would site behind Ra's throne and take care of the dead. Ra raised him to be a good God, sensitive to the beauties of the world and of all life. One day he saw a young slave being tortured to the brink of death every day. This child was Ares. Disturbed by this, Lessa adopted a completely human form and descended to the Earth, against Ra's wishes. Lessa saved Ares and they began to travel the world together. Ares passed away naturally, but Lessa had grown so attached to him that he could not bear his disappearance. Lessa revived him, making him the very first Deman, and causing the first breach to Ra's cycle of souls. Ares massacred many people in order to further his lifespan, leading him and Lessa to go into hiding on an isolated island. Alone for hundreds of years, they built a castle together. Lessa reveals to Ares that humans have started settling on the island. Ares, insisting on being given a second chance, visits the human settlement with Lessa, only to be angered when a pimp lays his hand on Lessa. Considering the threat Ares represents to humans and wishing no further carnage, Lessa is forced to take him back to the castle in the forest, to live in isolation yet again. While out picking berries, Lessa meets a young girl named Diane, and is touched by how hard she works to make a living for her siblings. He vows to protect her, and they soon become friends. When she asks about rumours of a Demon living in the forest, Lessa tells her the rumours are about him, when really the rumours are about Ares. However, Diane betrays him to the villagers, who form a mob and surround him on the edge of a cliff. When Lessa pleads for their friendship, Diane is appalled that he believes she could befriend a monster like him, and stabs him through the torso, pushing him off the cliff. Lessa is later pulled ashore by Ares. Although, he is severely bleeding, Lessa stands up, as Dark Lessa attempts to escape from the vessel. Ra and his Archangels descend from Heaven to seal Dark Lessa. Ra then curses Ares, taking the sunlight from him. Compelled to flee from the dawn, Ares carries an unconscious Lessa back to the castle. It is revealed, there was a traitor among the Angels, and a piece of Dark Lessa had not been sealed. This piece was Dark Lessa's Soul and the Dark Power followed Ares. This was the beginning of Lessa's long coma, prior to the beginning of the webtoon over a thousand years later. 'Plot Overview' Season 1 = |-| Season 2 = |-| Season 3 = 'Relationships' Humans = |-| Gods = |-| Demans = |-| Angels = |-| 'Powers & Abilities' *'Frozen Heart:' This is one of the three pieces that make up Dark Lessa. With this piece, Lessa can change the surrounding temperature, making it cold and manipulate ice in plenty of ways, he uses this to freeze Rano during their fight, in the tournament. *'Will Of Futility:' This ability is also one of the three pieces that make up Dark Lessa. This ability allows Lessa to turn anything to dust. This ability is stolen from him by Ares at the beginning of the series. *'Superhuman strength' - The boy can kick away a steel security-gate. *'Superhuman speed' - Aside from his space-warping cheat code, he seems to be able to move with extreme velocity. His punch once catches Rano unawares, full in the face. *'Space warping '- Lessa can cut open the fabric of the world, and uses this ability to create shortcuts or re-orient a plane (vertical to horizontal, for example). These warps do not hold indefinitely. *'Open the path to the other-world' - When Lessa summons Rabiel he cuts open a sort of path or gate, which seems to lead to the other-world. (The presumption hinges on the fact that Rabiel takes the souls of the dead with him beyond, like an angel of death.) 'Battles' 'Trivia' 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Character Subpage Category:Overview